1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet accommodating system and more particularly pertains to allowing people with reduced physical capabilities to provide food and water to a pet in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet feeding systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet feeding systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of feeding pets through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,301 issued Feb. 5, 1951 to Sinclair relates to a Moated Dog Feeder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,979 issued Mar. 1, 1981 to Bau related to a Scoop Device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,545 issued Mar. 30, 1999 to Cuttress relates to a Pet Dish, Kit and Method of Assembling.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pet accommodating system that allows for allowing people with reduced physical capabilities to provide food and water to a pet in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the pet accommodating system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing people with reduced physical capabilities to provide food and water to a pet in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pet accommodating system which can be used for allowing people with reduced physical capabilities to provide food and water to a pet in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.